


Shart

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Accidents Happen
Kudos: 1





	Shart

Linda had been gassy all day. She had been releasing really loud farts all day. She went outside to smoke a cigarette when she felt her stomach rumble. She pushed out a fart but it was wet.

She had sharted herself.


End file.
